


I Keep On Falling For You

by singingintheshower48



Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Monsters & Mana AU, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bed, Size Kink, but i love it, there's only one bed, this is kind of goofy, you know what that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48
Summary: “So that’s Block, Meklevar, and myself in room one,” she said, taking the key that Gyro offered her. “And Pike and Gyro in room two.”Pike gulped. This was going to be the longest night of his life.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Pike/Gyro (Voltron)
Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503665
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	I Keep On Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Another day in shelter, another fanfic. I stumbled upon this AU and kind of fell in love with it, so here we are. I might do a part 2 later? This is for day 26 of the NSFW challenge, boring sex. The title is from Kesha's "Past Lives." As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading ^__^

“Ugh,” Pike groaned as they entered yet another inn to find it packed full of patrons. “We’re never going to find a place to stay tonight.” They’d been on the road for days, on a quest in search of some holy relic or other that the high priest of a few towns over insisted he needed. Pike didn’t remember too many of the details, he just knew the quest came with a hefty reward. With spring in full bloom, promising nice weather and less perilous journeys, more adventurers were out, and the competition to secure quests had been fierce as of late. The team couldn’t turn the priest down. Unfortunately, more teams of adventurers for hire also meant fewer vacancies on the road. They’d been traveling since early in the morning, trying to beat the crowds, and still everywhere they’d checked so far had been fully booked for the night.

“We might as well ask,” Valayun said, adjusting her bow out of the way of a drunk patron stumbling toward the inn’s tavern. 

“Valayun’s right,” Gyro added. “Our day isn't over, and we’ll need a decent night’s sleep. You all wait here, I’ll find the innkeeper.” Gyro set off into the crowd. Pike tried to subtly stare at his retreating form. He didn’t succeed, if Meklevar’s snort was anything to go by. He shoved at the dwarf, quickly getting drawn into a slap fight.

“Come on, guys,” Block groaned, trying to step between them and nearly getting impaled by one of the spikes on Meklevar’s helmet. 

“He started it!” Pike yelled. 

“Did not!” 

Block straightened suddenly, eyes fixed on the form shuffling back over to them.

“Gyro, buddy, please give us good news.”

Gyro grinned widely, and Pike was so distracted that Meklevar landed a punch to his stomach. He wheezed and doubled over, not fighting Block when he grabbed him by the cape and hauled him out of Meklevar’s reach. 

“They have two rooms for us,” Gryo said to a chorus of triumphant cheers. After a quick lunch from the tavern the group split up to look for leads on the relic. As they’d eaten they’d broken the village up into sections and decided who would search where. Pike kept to the outskirts of town, flitting around the border and stopping every so often to question fellow thieves and the occasional rogue he found. No one had anything useful for him, and after a few hours and a close call with a tempermental tiefling he was about ready to call it a day. It was nearly the time the team had agreed to meet back up, anyway. At least he’d managed to lift a loaf of bread and some spare coins over the course of the day. If he snuck the money in their shared bag without Gyro noticing he’d even be able to escape a lecture. Sometimes he wasn’t even sure why he liked the morally upright knight. Then he went and did something like help a scared kid or stop Pike from running into something or smile and he was reminded all over again. He was so gone, but there was nothing he could do about it. An upstanding and noble paladin like Gyro would never go for a half catkin thief. 

He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, wallowing as he shuffled back toward the inn. Meklevar and Block were already there, looking similarly disheartened, and Gyro showed up soon after, shaking his head when they all gave him questioning looks. They all groaned, slumping against walls of the inn. This quest was seeming more and more impossible the longer they went on. Pike produced his loaf of bread, insisting very convincingly that he’d bought it, and Block added some new herbs and a potion to their shared stash, when Pike’s ears picked up on hurried steps making their way around the corner. He turned to see Valayun running towards them, nearly vibrating in excitement. 

“I have a lead!” she huffed out as she reached them, leaning over to catch her breath after sprinting to them. “The owner of a bookshop at the north end of the village has heard of an abandoned temple nearby that’s said to house all manner of sacred items. The medallion could be there!” 

“Nice going, Valayun!” Block said.

“Did he know where it was?” Meklevar asked, bouncing up and down in excitement.

“Yes, he drew me a map,” Valayun said, drawing a slip of parchment out of… somewhere. Pike wasn’t too sure where she fit anything in her archer suit. The team huddled around it, following the crudely drawn lines into the forest to the east toward the temple. 

“Fantastic job, Valayun,” Gyro said. We’ll gather supplies and try to find out if anyone else knows anything about the temple in the morning. For now I think we’ve all earned a break.” They all made their way into the inn, spirits significantly higher than earlier that day as they toasted over their stew. When it came time to head upstairs, Valayun drew five arrows out of her quiver, three blue and two red and shuffled them behind her back, distributing one to each member of their party to decide who was going to room with who.

“So that’s Block, Meklevar, and myself in room one,” she said, taking the key that Gyro offered her. “And Pike and Gyro in room two.” 

Pike gulped. This was going to be the longest night of his life.

“Great,” Block said around a yawn. “I’m beat. Let’s rest up so we’re all ready to take on that temple tomorrow.”

The three filed out of the tavern while Pike took his time stacking bowls and pretending to check his pockets for his few belongings.

“Pike? Are you ready?” Gyro’s voice came from closer than expected, and he whipped his head around to find him mere inches away.

“Sure,” Pike said weakly, turning away to hide his warming cheeks. “Lead the way, big guy.”

Gyro went first up the stairs, leading them up to the third floor and down the hall. They found the room easily and Pike sighed in relief, looking forward to getting off his feet for a while, even if he did have to share a room with the teammate he was harboring more-than-friendly feelings for. But when the door swung open Gyro stiffened, not moving from the doorway.

“Gyro? What’s wrong?”

“Um, it seems like they made a mistake.”

“What are you--oh,” he stopped trying to shove around Shiro in the room, feeling the blood drain from his face at the sight of the small room, the singular double bed seeming to stare back at him mockingly. “Shit.”

“I’ll go talk to them,” Gyro said quickly. 

“Gyro, they’re not going to have anything. It’s way too late in the day.”

“But maybe there’s someone who could switch with us, a couple or something.”

He avoided Gyro’s eyes and walked resolutely into the room, shaking his head as he went.

“You’re grasping at straws and you know it. It’s only a night, we can rough it.” 

“Right,” Gyro said, sounding uncertain. He stepped into the room and set his bag down awkwardly, shuffling in place. It was actually kind of refreshing, seeing him unsure of himself for once. It helped Pike pretend to feel more confident.

“Welp,” he said with an air of casualty, stretching his arms over his head. “Nothing to do but turn in, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Gyro mumbled. He looked up from his feet, biting his lip. “You can take the bed, I’ll sleep on the floor.”

Pike flushed, heart thudding in his chest as he stood up and rustled through his bag for his sleep tunic.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You said yourself we all need a good night’s rest. It’s big enough for both of us.” Gyro was silent behind him as he shed his protective gear and clothes into a graceless heap on the floor, trying his hardest to slow his racing heart and stay calm. When he was left in just his pants he turned to see Gyro flicking wide eyes between him and the bed. “Gyro?”

“I, um,” Gyro cleared his throat, hand rubbing nervously at the back of his head. “Are you sure? I really don’t mind taking the floor.”

He did his best to hold back a flinch, but wasn’t quite sure he succeeded. 

“If the idea of sharing a bed with me is that bad then do whatever you want,” he snapped. 

A look of surprise flitted across Gyro’s face, quickly followed by one of chagrin.

“No, that wasn’t what I meant!” He exclaimed, waving his hands nervously in front of him. 

“Then what did you mean?” he demanded. Gyro opened and closed his mouth wordlessly, face red with shame at being called out. Some part of his brain noted how cute Gyro was when he blushed, but the mortified part pushed it to the side quickly. “Whatever,” he said, turning back around to pull his sleep tunic over his head and drop his pants. He stalked past Gyro to the bed, flopping down in the middle of it, facing toward the wall, ears pressed flat to his head and tail curled tightly around himself.

“Pike, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

He didn’t respond, just shimmied the quilt up to his shoulders, biting his lip to try to hold back the tears that were welling up in his eyes. There was no sound in the room for a few minutes, just the clanking of armor and rustling of clothes being removed. When the bed dipped behind him and he scooted as far over as possible, putting enough space one the mattress for him to lie down and not touch too much. Maybe not event at all if they both stayed on their sides. Gyro sighed.

“Pike…” he could feel breath on the back of his neck and barely suppressed a shudder. He flicked his tail in irritation at both of them. 

“Good night, Gyro,” he said. 

A beat of silence passed before Gyro released another sigh against his neck. It was like he was trying to drive Pike crazy. 

“Good night, Pike,” he whispered, switching off the small lantern on the bedside table and plunging them into heavy, oppressive darkness. 

Rationally, he knew he was being ridiculous. Why would Gyro want to share a bed with him? They weren’t together. Sometimes he felt like they were barely friends. Gyro hardly talked to him except for when quests required it.

He was also being incredibly obvious. He should probably feel embarrassed at his complete lack of composure. But really, if Gyro has no idea how he felt by now it was really his own damn fault.  
Pike wasn’t really known for subtlety. He’d been whining to Block about it since he realized his feelings. Meklevar had figured it out pretty quickly, and he’d caught Valayun shooting him sympathetic looks several times. 

He briefly toyed with the idea of teleporting away, but he didn’t have anywhere else to go, and laying down on a bed not sleeping was better than laying on the ground or in a tree not sleeping. So he tried to get comfortable, almost pressed up against the wall and trying to ignore Gyro’s heat behind him. Eventually he managed to fall into a fitful half sleep, laying stiff and flirting in and out of almost dreams, his eyes feeling infinitely heavy even though they were closed. Pike wasn’t sure how much time passed that way, but it was still pitch black when Gyro huffed and rolled over suddenly, mumbling out a curse and fumbling around. The lantern flickered back on a few moments later, the bed dipping as Gyro turned and slid in closer to him. 

“Pike? I know you’re not asleep.”

He worried his lip between his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut tighter and curling up further in the quilt. He jumped when a warm hand touched lightly to his shoulder. When Gyro spoke again, his voice was soft, almost pleading. 

“You don’t have to talk, just please listen.” When he got no response Gyro took it as his cue to continue. “I’m sorry, Pike. I didn’t mean to offend you. I’d never want to hurt you. I… the reason I froze up was because I’ve been imagining what it’d be like to share a bed with you for ages, but I never wanted it to be like this. I always thought I’d find the courage to tell you how I felt first.”

Pike’s breath hitches in his throat. His eyes fluttered open, blinking in confusion at the bare wall in front of his face. Gyro couldn’t be what he thought he was saying. It was just his sleep-deprived, lovesick brain playing tricks on him. The fingers on his shoulders shook slightly, but Gyro pressed on.

“I’m falling in love with you, Pike,” he continued in a whisper. “It’s driving me crazy to travel with you every day, to look at you and want you and have you not know. Even if you don’t feel the same way, you deserve to know.”

He sucked in a deep, shuddering breath, half turning to peer at Gyro over his shoulder. He tried not to be distracted by the fact that Gyro was shirtless, dressed only in his well-worn sleep pants.

“Are you fucking with me?”

Gyro reared back, looking mildly offended. 

“Of course not, I’d never be so cruel.”

He huffed out a laugh, turning fully and reaching out a hand and placing it on Gyro’s warm, solid chest.

“Of course you wouldn’t, noble knight,” he teased shakily. “I just had to be sure.”

“Why?”

“Because hearing you say that felt like a dream, and I had to be sure I wasn’t sleeping,” he confessed, looking into Gyro’s deep grey eyes. He swallowed hard, steeling himself for the next words out of his mouth. “I’m falling in love with you, too.”

Gyro’s breath hitched, eyes widening and mouth falling open in amazement. 

“Really?” He asked, the most beautiful smile Pike had ever seen tugging on the corners of his lips.

“I thought it was obvious, but you’re even more dense than I gave you credit for, big guy.”

“Isn’t that part of my charm?” He asked, smile turning cheeky, leaning into Pike’s space. 

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Before the words were fully out of his mouth Gyro was on him, lips meeting his in a sweet kiss. Pike sighed, melting into him. His hand came up to Pike’s cheek, angling his face for better access, tongue swiping out against his bottom lip. He opened up easily for Gyro, unable to stop a small moan from escaping him when their tongues met. 

Gyro turned suddenly, maneuvering on top of him. Pike threw his arms around Gyro’s shoulders, pulling him down to press their bodies fully together. His breath caught in surprise at the feeling of Gyro’s hardening cock pressing into his stomach. A second later he was groaning into Gyro’s mouth, hands twisting in the longer hair at the top of his head and shimmying down to line their hips up, lifting to grind his own half-hard cock into Gyro’s. Gyro broke away with a moan, a flush high on his cheeks and lips swollen from Pike’s kisses and the most dangerously sensual creature he’d ever seen. 

“Maybe… do you want to slow down?” he asked breathlessly. He didn’t seem at all committed to the idea as his eyes followed Pike’s tongue licking across his lips.

“Gyro,” he huffed. “We’ve been traveling together for months. You’ve saved my life more times than I can count. I trust you more than I’ve ever trusted anyone. I only want to slow down if you do.”

“Thank the gods,” Gyro groaned, leaning back down to mouth across Pike’s neck and collar bone. He spoke his next words there, breathing liquid fire into his skin. “I really, really don’t want to slow down. I’ve wanted you for so long.”

He nibbled at Pike’s collar bone, then latched on harder when Pike moaned and tilted his neck back, baring more skin to him. Gyro kisses his way down Pike’s chest, stopping every so often to suck skin into his mouth and drive Pike insane. When he reached the neckline of his tunic he brought his hand to the bottom edge, pushing it up to reveal more skin. Pike’s cock bobbed up, fully hard and tip leaking. 

Pike lifted off the bed to help Gyro remove his tunic before reaching for Gyro’s pants. He kissed his way across Gyro’s chest as they were shimmied down, laving at one nipple then the other as he went. Gyro shuddered each time, small noises of pleasure falling from his lips. When his pants were kicked to the floor Pike admires the sight of his cock hanging thick and heavy between his legs. He licked his lips again, and Gyro growled and pressed Pike into the mattress again, recapturing his mouth and grinding his hips down. Pike whimpered into his mouth, bringing a leg up to wrap around Gyro’s hip to bring their cocks together harder. He raked his hands down Gyro’s back, sharp nails dragging down his skin and ripping a long moan from him. Pike wrenched his mouth away as their hips lined up in a particularly delicious way, throwing his head back and crying out far too loudly for the thin walls of the inn. Gyro didn’t seem to mind, humming in satisfaction as he ground his hips down in the same way, the head of his cock catching against Pike’s own. 

“Gyro,” he panted out. “More, I need more.” 

Gyro moaned in agreement, wrenching himself away with what looked like great effort to lean over the edge of the bed. His long arms reached his bag easily in the small room. He rifled through it, brow furrowed in concentration before his face lit up in triumph. He returned with a grin, a small vial of oil clasped in his hand.

“My my,” Pike teased with a raised eyebrow. “What would a gentleman like yourself be doing with that?”

Gyro blushed.

“It’s good to be prepared. Besides, ever since I realized my feelings for you I’ve had to… take care of myself from time to time.”

Pike groaned, reaching for Gyro and pulling him down to press their foreheads together. 

“You can’t just say things like that to me,” he said. “I’ll explode.”

“We can’t have that,” Gyro laughed, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Especially not before I get to have my way with you.”

“What are you waiting for then?”

Gyro wasted no more time. He pulled the stopper from the vial and poured oil over his fingers, coating them thoroughly before placing the vial on the bedside table. His hand drifted between Pike’s legs, the other hitching one leg up to spread him wide. He peppered Pike’s inner leg with kisses from knee to thigh as he circled around his entrance. Pike sighed, arching his hips up into the gentle press of his fingers. Gyro slid one finger in easily, drawing it in and out carefully a few times before speeding up, wiggling it and leaving Pike shaking.

“More,” he demanded again, eyes fluttering closed when a second finger eased in next to the first. He bit his lip to stifle his moan when they scissored open.

“Don’t,” Gyro rasped. He opened his eyes to find Gyro’s blazing with desire, pupils blown wide. “Let me hear you.”

“The walls are thin,” he protested weakly. 

“I don’t care. Let them all hear you. Let them all know who’s giving you the pleasure you deserve,” Gyro said, speeding up his fingers and brushing against a spot that sent lightning sparking through him. 

“Ohhh,” Pike whimpered, head tossing back, tail coming up to curl around the arm supporting his raised leg. “Do that again.”

“This?” Gyro asked, sounding far to pleased with himself as he brushed against that spot again with pinpoint accuracy.

“Yeeeess,” he hissed. Gyro kept up a steady pace with his fingers, brushing against that spot every few thrusts to keep him on edge. Before long he was wiggling a third finger into Pike, sucking and nibbling at the skin of his thigh and ripping more moans from him. Pike bucked his hips up into Gyro’s hand, wanting more but not getting enough. 

“Gyro,” he panted, twisting a hand in Gyro’s hair to pry him away from the bruise forming on his skin to meet his eyes. “I’m ready.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes,” he whined. “I need you inside me. Need to feel you.”

Gyro groaned, nearly knocking the vial of oil down in his haste to snatch it up. He slicked his cock quickly, lifting Pike’s other leg and hitching both high on his waist. Gyro lined up with his entrance, guiding the head of his cock into Pike carefully. Pike sighed when it pushed in, twisting his hands in Gyro’s hair again and staring into his eyes as he sunk further inside. Gyro rocked his hips back and forth gently, easing further inside with every stroke, holding Pike’s gaze with adoration, mouth falling open with pleasure. Pike trembled, relishing the feeling of Gyro sinking in deep and splitting him open. 

“Gods,” he rasped when he was fully seated. “You feel incredible. Can I move, love?”

“Fuck, please,” he begged, crying out in satisfaction when Gyro heeded his request. He set a steady rhythm, sliding in deep with each thrust. “You feel so good,” he whimpered. “So big, filling me up so perfectly.” 

Gyro moaned in response, shifting to press Pike’s legs up nearly to his ears and speeding up the pace of his hips. 

“Yeah?” He panted against Pike’s mouth. “Like the feeling of me inside you? Like how I fuck you?” 

Pike could only moan in response, burying his face in the crook of Gyro’s neck as his hips pounded into him deliciously. His own hips lifted to meet Gyro’s thrusts, nails raking from his hair to his shoulders and digging in, grounding himself as the white hot pleasure washed over him with every snap of Gyro’s hips into his sweet spot. He could feel himself rushing toward the edge, clenching right around Gyro and ripping a strangled moan from him. Gyro turned his head to bury his nose at the base of his ear, nuzzling into the tuft of fur there that matched his hair and Pike positively keened, trembling from head to toe. 

“Pike,” Gyro moaned brokenly. “I’m so close. Come with me, please?”

“Yes,” he choked out, moan turning to a sob as Gyro snaked a hand between them to wrap around his cock. He jerked him hard and fast, matching the pace of his hips and in no time at all he was hurtling over the edge, gripping tight to Gyro as the waves pulled him under. He spilled into Gyro’s hand and onto their stomachs, mouth latching onto the skin of his neck and hole fluttering around his cock. Gyro’s thrusts became erratic before he buried himself deep inside, spilling into Pike and wrapping a shaking arm around his waist to pull them tight together as he rocked them through their highs. 

Pike relaxed into the mattress as he came down, releasing the abused skin of Gyro’s neck and lapping at it with his tongue to soothe the sting from his sharp front teeth. Gyro shuddered, groaning weakly and pulling back to press a weak kiss to his lips. Their tongues tangled lazily as Gyro guided Pike’s legs down carefully. He pulled away only to slide out and collapse next to Pike, winding an arm around his waist to pull him in close. Pike sighed, nuzzling into Gyro’s chest, soft purrs rumbling through him. Gyro pressed soft kisses to his nose, his forehead, the base of his ears, whispering sweet praises all the way. 

They fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other and it was the best night’s sleep Pike had ever had.

He woke the next morning to soft light streaming through the window and Gyro running his lips back and forth across his bare shoulder. He was worried for a moment that it might be awkward between them, until Gyro greeted him with a deep, slow kiss and a soft smile. They took their time getting dressed, getting distracted with teasing touches to sleep-warmed skin and more kisses. Pike decided he could spend the rest of his life kissing Gyro and die happy. 

As they left the room Gyro laced their fingers together with a small smile. Pike squeezed his hand, leading him happily downstairs to continue on in their quest.

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the team is zero percent surprised when they come downstairs holding hands. Meklevar and Block both owe Valayun a drink as she won their bet about whether sharing a room would finally get them together. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
